The New Path (Book 1)
by robodiva7
Summary: Sang and her three best friends have had terrible lives. They live in constant fear where they should feel safest, their homes. But, they also have a secret. They have powers stronger than anyone's ever imagined. Join in on the adventure where love, magic, evil, discovery, and heart all have a place in it.


New Academy Ghost Bird Fanfiction

Please Note: The way this story starts is with the files so I don't want anyone to think that I am violating the guidelines by putting something that is not supposed to be on here. Also, everything I write is pure fiction, including ALL the characters, even C.L. Stone's. So, I just wanted to let ya'll know this.

All characters belong to C.L. Stone, except for the characters I made up. The story is too. Oh, and this story is not (or is it? No? Yes?) up for copyright. I just don't get that. Sorry. This is a fanfiction after all, and I just can't think of a reason to put that this story has copyright. Anywho, here ya'll go! Story: Start!

Files:

Sang Sorenson: Height: 5'2''

Age: 15 Weight: 110 lbs. Blood Type: O positive Birthdate: October 6, 1999

Information: Sang has had a terrible life. She was kidnapped at age 7 and doesn't remember her life before then. Her older brothers and 'parents' know this. 15 of her older brothers love her in a sisterly way and do not care that she is not really part of the family. They treat her like the princess she is and try and take care of her. They are all in their early to mid-twenties. The 12 other older brothers hate her and are all in their late teens. They torture her in all ways. And have ever since they saw her 8 years ago. She has 7 younger brothers and they all love her, too. They adore her and listen to anything she has to say. She is like a mother to them. Her parents, now they are another case. Her father uses her for his and his friends' pleasure and her mother verbally abuse her. She has very low self-confidence and is very shy. Around her friends, her other personalities come out to play. She is still very innocent and naïve. Her real family is still looking for her and they are going to play a big part in this book. She still has no memory of them. She is still a virgin, even though things have happened to her.

Personality: Shy, sassy, sporty, comical, ditzy, silly, self-destructive, dazzling, fashionable, cute, nerdy, stubborn, strong, leader like, fun-loving, brilliant, calm, soothing, wise, modest, timid.

Description: Long chameleon-colored hair down to just below her butt. She always keeps her hair in a braided bun, regular bun, or over the shoulder French-braid. She has light-green almond-shaped, doe-like eyes that have blue, black, yellowish-green, purple, and orange flecks in them. Long, dark blonde eyelashes surround her beautiful eyes. She has a heart-shaped face and perfectly arched, dark blonde eyebrows. She has a small button nose that scrunches up when she is concentrating, mad, thinking, confused, or pouting. Her just above average lips are a very, very light pink that are cupid-bow shaped and looks like she is pouting all the time. She has smallish ears and dainty feet and hands. She also has long, thin fingers. Her nails are always perfectly cut and never get dirt between them, same for her small toenails/toes. Even though she is short, her legs seem as though they go on forever. She has skinny legs and a flat stomach. She is pale and always has a light pink blush on her cheeks. She is extremely curvy, too and has a slim, hourglass figure (Whatever that means).

Hobbies: Soccer, volleyball, dance team, karate, tae-kwon-do, ninjitsu, every other type of fighting, all types of dancing, cooking, baking, decorating, studying, planting flowers, going on walks in nature, photography, painting, drawing, sketching, learning, fishing, wrestling, watching basketball, baseball, and football, singing, and playing any instrument known to man. She knows 14 different languages and can speak them fluently. She is extraordinary in all her hobbies. Two others are scrapbooking and gymnastics.

Likes: chocolate chip pancakes, chocolate, s'mores, graham crackers, paper figures, hot foods, colorful rocks, cupcakes, candy, pizza, napping, sleeping, eating, kittens, puppies, snakes, iguanas, and other things.

Dislikes/fears: Spiders, enclosed spaces, total darkness, being left alone, liars, cheaters, half-truths, her mother, her father, her meaner older brothers, bullies, mean parents, bats, moths, pigs, and...other things.

Read the next three files after this and then begin the story! Bye~

Robodiva7


End file.
